A Day in Fairy Tail
by Ceremaho1999
Summary: A glimpse of what its like to be part of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail. Adventure awaits...do fairies have tail? Do they even exist? (Completely fanfiction made to quench your thirst for a much loved anime series, Fairy Tail)


In Fairy Tail Guild Hall...

 **Natsu** : *suddenly grabs lucy and pulls her into a locker*

 **Lucy** : 'Ya!' (gasp) 'Nat-'

 **Natsu** : 'shhhhh' (looks through the slits)

 **Lucy** : (quickly realizes their proximity)

'Natsu...it's getting a little hot in here...and why are you hiding?'

 **Natsu** : (looks down on Lucy their face centimeters away)

'...im hiding cause I did something'

 **Lucy** : (blushing and grumbling)

'You didn't have to drag me in here...'

 **Natsu** :

'Ehh...but it's more fun'

(flashing a quick smile to Lucy before going back to survey the guild again)

 **Lucy** : (flustered)

'So...who is it you picked a fight with again?'

Natsu: 'it's Guildarts'

 **Lucy** : 'Eeeeeeeehhhhhh!!!!!!!!!'

Natsu: 'Shhhhh they'll find us out if you're too loud!'

 **Lucy** : 'Why did you pick a fight with him! And why do you have to involve me in this as well!'

(usual angry rant)

 **Natsu** : (looks down at lucy...quiet for a moment)

 **Lucy** : (stops ranting)

'...what is it?' (Blushing)

 **Natsu** : 'I wonder when we'll be able to get out...'

 **Lucy** : 'Your dodging my question!!!!'

...several minutes later...

 **Lucy** : 'so...when do we get out here?' (feeling hot and lacking air)

 **Natsu** : 'Until I'm sure he's not coming in...'

 **Lucy** : But it's only Midday! (Too tired to make an energetic argument)

 **Natsu** : '...'

 **Lucy** : 'Well...if we're stuck in here anyways doing nothing. I'm going to sleep--wait!!!'

'Why can't you just let me go?' (her energy suddenly back and looking up at Natsu annoyed)

 **Natsu** : 'Well, if I let you go now my hiding spot will be found...'

 **Lucy** : (exhaled tiredly, pouting at the wall)

inner voice* first we shouldn't need to hide. Next you didn't need to get me involved and next if you didn't pick a fight with Guildarts to begin with then this wouldn't happen

~stomach grumbles~

(blushes)

 **Natsu** : (smirks)

 **Lucy** : 'Enough! Just let me go already!' (Flailing around the place pushing Natsu)

 **Natsu** : 'Woah! Stop it Lucy! You'll blow our cover! Stop! Stop it!'

 **Someone from the guild** : 'Did you just hear Lucy?'

 **Guildarts** : '~N A T S U!!!!!!!~' (storming into the guild big angry voice)

 **Natsu** : 'Shhhhh Lucy he's here' (gone pale)

 **Lucy** : (stops and gone pale as well)

 **Master** : 'Whats wrong?' (Sitting in the bar)

 **Guildarts** : 'That kid! He tore up my clothes!'

 **Master** : 'Hmmm...thats a little odd for him to do..

Why'd he do that for?'

 **Guildarts** : (sounding annoyed) 'Tsk..he asked me to fight him repeatedly yesterday but I kept declining him. I came home today and...

Well... (lightly blushing)

 **Master** : 'Well?'

 **Guildarts** : 'Anyway! Have you seen him Master?'

 **Erza** : (Sitting with Grey, Juvia, Wendy and Grey)

'Hmmm..im not surprised for Natsu to be picking a fight with Guildarts but to go as far as ripping apart his clothes..that is weird behavior'

 **Gray** : 'Tsk..I wouldn't be surprised with that flaming dumbass doing that kind of thing.

 **Natsu** : 'Whhhaaattt Gray?? You want to fight?'

 **Lucy** : (holding him back) 'Shhhhh. Stop, we'll be found!'

 **Wendy** : 'Well..I do think highly of Natsu-san. It's not like him to do that sort of thing...speaking about Natsu-san we haven't seen him at all today. Happy's over there' (busy eating fish and flirting with Charle)

 **Juvia** : 'Now that you mention it...I don't see Lucy either.'

 **Natsu** : (shaking with fear)

 **Lucy** : 'This is your fault Natsu! Now I'm going to get punished as well!' (Whispering angrily)

 **Guildarts** : 'Where is that kid! I'll give him a good beating!'

 **Natsu and Lucy** : (Both shaking)

 **Gajeel** : 'Hmph! That's why I've been finding it odd.'

 **Levy** : 'What is Gajeel?'

 **Gajeel** : (points at the locker)

'Why those two are in that locker...'

 **Levy** : 'Those two?' (Looks over in that direction)

 **Erza, Greg, Juvia, Wendy** : 'Those two?'

 **Guildarts** : 'Huhh?!? (Scary face) walks over and opens the locker door ~N A T S U!!!!!!!'

(all chaos erupted)

Natsu fell out onto Guildarts feet and Lucy fell on top of him

~quiet~

Everyone in the guild was looking at them...

 **Erza** : 'Lucy!'

 **Wendy** : 'Lucy-san Natsu-san' (blushing)

 **Gray** : 'Well..well...what do we have here?' (Cheeky smile on)

 **Juvia** : 'My! Love Rival!' (Blushing and covering her smile with her hands)

 **Lucy** : 'This is not what you think!! I swear!' (Waving her arms across)

 **Guildarts** : 'N A T S U...' (starts to drag Natsu out of the guild)

 **Natsu** : 'I'm sorry! I didnt mean to tear up your erotic magazines!'

Guildarts stopped.

Everyone in the guild turned their attention to him. ( **Lucy** : 'Phew! Save...')

 **Guildarts** : (scratches his head silly expression on his face)

'Well...they were in my clothes drawer.'

(Laughing it off walking away quickly dragging Natsu behind him who's completely surrendered and stormed out of the guild)

 **Cana** : 'Stupid Old Man' (grabs a big barrel of liquor and starts drinking)

 **Master** : 'Now..thats sorted out...'

(goes back to drinking with Cana)

 **Cana** : Let's continue drinking! The day is still long!

 **Master** : 'Mm!' (Nodded in response)

 **Lucy** : (still sitting by the lockers ~tired)

inner voice: 'I'm so glad I got out of that one...phew...'

 **Erza** : 'Lucy!'

 **Lucy** : 'AYE!!!' (Hands up in defence, sounding like Happy)

(Erza looking down with a serious expression on her face)

Lucy starts shaking ( everyone's looking at her)

 **Lucy** : *inner voice* 'what now...'

 **Erza** : 'How come you never told us you and Natsu were dating?'

 **Lucy** : *dumbfounded*

'Eh?'

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh?????!!!!'

'That's not right! We're not!!' (Shaking her head and arms vigorously)

 **Juvia** : 'Love Rival, you didn't need to hide it...now your officially off my list' (goes on to sit beside Gray and gives his arm a tight hug)

'Gray-sama!!!'

 **Gray** : 'Aaahhh! Get off me!' (failing)

 **Charle** : 'You can't deny it now Lucy! You were definitely doing something in there you didn't want anyone to see

 **Happy** : 'Therrreee iinn lllooovvveee'

 **Lucy** : (starts crying) 'Why did this happen to me???'

 **Erza** : 'Come now Lucy..I need to punish you for hiding it from us and tell me everything afterwards.'

 **Lucy** : 'You still want to know?!! And--WAAAHHH!!! I'm telling you!! It's not like that!!

 **Levy** : 'Lucy...' (Looking concerned)

 **Lucy** : 'Not you too Levy! Ahhh HELP ME!!'

(Being dragged out by Erza)

 **Erza** : 'Come Lucy. Let's get it over with.'

 **Lucy** : (flooding with tears) 'Like I've been telling you (sob) it's not like that!'

Everyone watched as she got dragged away by Erza...

 **Cana** : 'Let's drink! Let's drink! Let's celebrate their betrothal!'

 **Master** : 'Oh it's there already! (really drunk) They grow up so fast! (crying suddenly) Let's drink till we all drop! (happy quickly) Serve the Drinks!!!'

 **Mira** : 'Yes, Master.' (smiling widely)

 **Everyone in the guild** : 'YEAH!!!!!!'

in the distance*

 **Lucy** : 'Stop! (ouch) like I'm telling you! (Ouch) It's not like that! (Ouch)'

 **Erza** : 'Lucy spit it out already' (slapping her butt)

Lucy continues to cry...

~The End~

~ceremaho1999~


End file.
